Dipper's Odyssey
by 5u0myn0n4
Summary: What if Dipper's hat had the same powers we see from Mario's hat from the upcoming videogame, Super Mario Odyssey? It seemed like a perfect fit. Dipper's hat is iconic, and Gravity Falls is known for strange and supernatural stuff. Dipper's hat is possessed by the hat spirit Cappy, and gives his hat all sorts of magical abilities. Including googly eyes!
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical day in Gravity Falls.

Dipper was alone in the woods, on an expedition searching for answers.  
Searching for answers explaining the many mysteries of Gravity Falls.

"I wonder if I'll answer any of the many mysteries of Gravity Falls." Dipper said to himself.

He carried his precious Journal 3. He had it opened in front of him as he walked, reading it, not really watching where he was looking.

He danwed his tradtional attaire. Including his signature blue cap with the pine tree symbol.

"This hat may be tacky, but it's just... _me_." Dipper said to himself.

"Now then, what would happen if..." Dipper said.  
He took one more step, and he fell into a pit he couldn't see under the brush.  
"AAHHHH!" he screamed as he fell down the pit.

He landed on his bottom, in some dingy old hole.

"What sort of trouble have I gotten myself into now?" he asked himself. He was in a 'I like talking to myself out loud' kind of mood.

In front of him, was an angry puma. It was hungry, and lunged forward.

"AAAAHH" Dipper crawled backwards, dropping his cap in the process.  
The puma pounced and tore into his cap.  
"HEY! MY CAP!" he yelled.  
The puma ripped and teared his hat, and spit it in front of him.  
Dipper grabbed it, and ran from the puma, and hid in a smaller sub cave.

"Aw man. It's not like the Mystery Shack has a surplus of these things!" he said.  
"Okay they do, but this hat is _mine_. I picked it the day Mabel and I came to Gravity Falls."

Dipper shed a single tear.

"And now it's ruined." he threw his hat behind him, hitting some wall, knocking some gravel loose.

And then, light peered through the newly wall. Something was glowing on the other side.

Dipper was fascinated.

"Hmm. Could this answer all the questions I've had thus far?" he asked himself.

He proceded with caution towards the light. They say don't go into the light, but Dipper was too curious for his own good.  
He got next to the wall with light coming out.  
He put his head next to it, and started moving some more gravel away, exposing more light.

As he was slowly clearing the gravel, out of nowhere, and quite suddenly.  
So suddenly, it startled Dipper.  
A creature popped out from the wall!

"AAHHH!" Dipper was startled. He was very easily startled. His heart skipped a beat, and he was breathing fast.  
When he caught his breath, he was able to see what popped out of the wall.

It was a little ghost mostly covered by a giant white top hat. There were giant googly eyes on the front of the top hat.

"Not another ghost!" Dipper yelled.

The thing stared Dipper in the soul for a few moments, and then spoke.

"Hey wat'chu got there kid? Some old little book?" asked Cappy.  
"Uh... this is my journal. I write it in, and uh... stuff." Dipper said.

"That's neat, but tell me kid." it said.  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
"What happened to your little cap here?" the ghost asked.  
"Oh that, it got a bit torn up when I fell down here." Dipper said.  
"So, does this hat mean a lot to you kid?" the ghost asked.  
"Yeah, my Great Uncle sells hats like this at his tourist attraction. He let me have this for free the day my sister and I came here to Oregon for the summer. It meant a lot, but oh well." Dipper explained.

The ghost was sobbing.

"That's the second saddest story I've heard about a hat." the ghost said.  
"What's the first?" Dipper asked.  
"Not important. Where did you say we were? Oregon? This ain't Brooklyn!" it said.  
"Do you need to be in Brooklyn?" Dipper asked.  
"Not... really... I mean. I guess I could hang around here. You seem to need some help." the ghost said.  
"I can't just leave you here with a torn hat! Hats are like companions that sit on your head... or something." it said.

"Um... who are you?" Dipper asked.

"Oh, my apologies, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name's Cappy." it said.

"...Cappy?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, now stand back, and let me work my magic!" said Cappy with.

With that, Cappy spun around holding Dipper's hat, and then poof! Cappy became Dipper's hat, restoring it to mint condtion.

After the poof, the hat landed on Dipper's head.

"Wow thanks Cappy... Cappy?" Dipper thanked Cappy, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"You're welcome!" Cappy's eyes popped out of the front of Dipper's hat.

"Oh, there you are. So is this like, your power? Possessing hats?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" asked Cappy.

"No, it just seems... random?" Dipper wasn't sure.  
"Hey, I don't tell you have to live your life kid. Now what's your name anyway?" Cappy asked.

"I'm Dipper Pines." he said.  
"Dipper? What kind of name is that? Do your parents hate your or something?" Cappy said.  
"Hey! For your information, it's only a nickname, my real name is... well, I don't want to talk about my real name." Dipper said.  
"Fair enough, I have secrets I'm keeping, and you have yours, so I guess we're even." Cappy said.

"So uh... now what?" Dipper asked.  
"I don't know, you tell me! I'm on your head after all." Cappy said.  
"Yeah, I guess so. Let's go home." Dipper said.

* * *

With that, Dipper made his way out of the hole, and was walking through the woods back to the Mystery Shack.

"So, tell me about yourself Cappy. What are you? Where do you come from?" Dipper asked.

"I'm a hat spirit thingy that possess hats. That's all you need to know about me." Cappy said.

"But where do you come from?" Dipper asked.

Not much happened on the walk. Dipper prodded for information, but Cappy was very hush hush about any information about itself.

Dipper made his way into the Mystery Shack, and went upstairs into his bedroom to take it all in.  
As he entered his room, he noticed Mabel was in there.

"Woah bro! What's up with your hat?" Mabel asked.  
"Uh... nothing." Dipper said. Cappy's eyes retracted.

Dipper sat on his bed, and took off his hat to look at it.  
"So like... you're my hat now?" Dipper asked.

"What are you doing talking to your hat bro?" Mabel asked.

Dipper was peeved, so he threw his hat at Mabel, and when it hit her, magic happened.

The hat flew onto Mabel's head, and Dipper... well. His body got sucked into the hat.

"AAAAH!" Dipper screamed internally, but no one could hear him per say.

"AAAHH!" Dipper screamed from the outside, but from within Mabel's body!

Dipper had possessed Mabel.  
Dipper in Mabel's body got up and looked at the mirror.  
"Oh man, not again." he said.  
He looked up and saw Mabel was wearing his hat.  
"No offence Mabel but you do not sport this look very well." he saying that his hat didn't look good on Mabel. You be the judge though.  
"I wonder if-" Dipper removed the hat from Mabel's head, and more magic happened.  
Dipper flew out of Mabel's body, returning everything to normal.

"WOAH! WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" both twins said simultaneously.

"Cappy! You got a lot of explaining to do!" Dipper said.

"So I guess it's time I told you. Basically, you can throw me onto someone else, and you can control their bodies!" Cappy said.

"That's uh..." Dipper trailed off.  
"Sort of unnerving." Mabel said.

"I mean, do we need yet another way for body snatching to occur here? There's that weird carpet that made us Switch bodies. Bill took my body once. There was that ghost who possessed Mabel and... *shivers* and now there's you and your freakish abilities." Dipper said.

"...I see... 'freakish', I guess that about sums it up." Cappy said in a slump.  
"No no, come on. I didn't mean it like that. I'm a freak too, check out my birthmark." Dipper showed Cappy his birthmark.  
"Heh, I guess we're all freaks. Except for you miss, you're pretty cute." Cappy said.  
"Heh, you're such a charmer Cappy." Mabel said.

"Hey, I got an idea. Let's go try this on Grunkle Stan!" Mabel said.  
"Heck yeah!" Dipper said.

* * *

They ran downstairs to go try the hat trick on Stan.

Dipper and Mabel peered from behind the corner, giggling at the thought of the hilarious prank they were going to do.  
Dipper got ready, and flung the hat towards Stan. It hit him square in the face, but nothing happened.  
"Hey! Who threw this?!" Stan asked.

He stood up, and saw it was Dipper and Mabel.

"Kids! Do we need to have a long in depth conversation as to why it's rude to throw hats at people?" Stan asked.  
"No sir, we're good. Heh. Now uh... we'll be on our way." Dipper said.

Dipper took back his hat, and he and Mabel went back upstairs.

"What happened back there Cappy? Why didn't you work?" Dipper asked.  
"I forgot to mention, I can't possess anyone or anything that's already wearing a hat. It makes sense when you think about it really." Cappy said.

"Hmm, I guess that eliminates Stan, Soos and Wendy. It would have been nice if you said so earlier... wait... possess _anything_?" Dipper was curious.

"Yeah, you can possess objects too!" Cappy said.

"Hmm, possess objects huh?" now Dipper's imagination went wild with the possibilities.

"I know that look bro. That's your thinking look." Mabel said.

"Yes it is Mabel. Yes it is." Dipper said.

* * *

What kind of ideas was Dipper thinking of? What else could Cappy do? When the heck does the conflict come into play? Find out in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

In the last chapter, Dipper discovered the hat spirit Cappy! Who has granted Dipper the power to 'capture' objects and people. By capture, we really mean possess. He enters their bodies and controls them. So if I use capture or possess interchangeably, there you go.

So with all the possibilities to do with Cappy... our two favorite twins were sitting around the shack bored.

* * *

"I'm so bored." Mabel said.  
"Me too." said Dipper.

"You serious kids? I'm a magical hat from another dimension!" Cappy exclaimed.  
"You can use me to capture anyone or anything! Think of the possibilities. We can zoom all the way to the moon!"

"I see what you mean, but like, the ideas just aren't coming to me." Dipper said.  
"You can capture Soos and make him do... something funny I'm sure. Or capture Stan after removing his fez and make him-" Cappy was interrupted.  
"See that's the other thing, about possessing other people..." Dipper said  
"Don't think of it as ' _possession_ ', I like to think of it as ' _capturing_ '. It's basically the same thing, but one sounds less rude than the other." Cappy said.  
"Well, it is possession, and Mabel and we have run into our fair share of possession, type... things." Dipper said.  
"There was those convenient store ghosts who possessed Mabel, and that other time... another ghost possessed Mabel... and tried to do _stuff_." Dipper said.  
"Don't forget about Bipper!" Mabel said.  
"I try to forget that." Dipper said.  
"Yeah well, I'm different. I'm freedom like you never knew. You can use me however you want! No more linear paths, I'm an open world sandbox adventure!" Cappy said.  
"Yeah, and I choose... sleep." Dipper put laid on his side, put his hands on his checks, and closed his eyes.  
"Yeah, me too." Mabel said. She closed her eyes and rested too.

"Hmmmph, the least you can do is sleep next to each other to make this scene extra spicy." Cappy said.  
"Sit where and do what now?" Dipper asked.  
"Oh nothing. As you were." Cappy said.

The two twins took a little nap.

"This is a pretty lame odyssey so far. Consider yourselves lucky that you two so gosh darn adorable when you're asleep." Cappy said.

It was true, Dipper and Mabel were adorable as they napped.

"I wonder what lame programs they have on Earth television." Cappy turned on the TV.  
"Coming soon, the Nintendo Wii U. Play games away from the television!" a commercial came on.  
"What year is this? 2012? How innocent of a year it was. Before everyone got... _switched_ up. Heh heh. Foreshadowing." Cappy said.

Eventually Dipper and Mabel woke up, ever so slowly.

"Done napping lazy pants...es?" Cappy asked.  
"Yeah, think so." Mabel say.  
"Pants is an implied plural." Dipper said.  
"Whatever." Cappy said.  
"Let's go see how Wendy is doing in the main room." Dipper said.  
"Of course you want to see Wendy. You're still not over her!" Mabel said.  
"We're just- ugh never mind." Dipper said. "I just want to have a totally normal conversation okay?"  
"Trust me Dipping Sauce, where I come from, there are no normal conversations." Cappy said.  
"Do they have dipping sauce where you come from?" Dipper asked.  
"You know... I don't remember." Cappy said. "But come on, let's kick this journey into high gear!"

Dipper and Mabel got up slowly and entered the cash register room.

"Well here we are, and I still don't know what to do." Dipper said.  
"Just think Dipper, what's something you've always wanted to go inside but were always too big to fit." Cappy said.

Dipper thought, and his mind immediately went to the vending machine funnily enough.

"You know I'm kind of hungry, not to mention, I've always wondered what it'd be like to be in a vending machine." Dipper said.  
"Well then kid, give it a whirl!" Cappy said.

Dipper flung his hat into the vending machine, and went inside of it, capturing it.

"HaHAA! It worked!" Vending Machine Dipper said.  
"Now how's about I-" Dipper made it so a bag of chips fell out of the machine.

With the bag freed, Dipper exited the machine. He reached in and pulled out the bag, and ate its contents.

"Ahh, salty." he said.  
"But Dipper, isn't that stealing?" Mabel asked.  
"Hmm, yeah you're probably right..." Dipper said.  
"How much are these? A dollar? I'll just put a dollar in the tip jar." Dipper said.

"So Cappy, how do you rate that?" Dipper asked.  
"Eh, maybe a 6 out of 10." Cappy said.  
"What?" Dipper was disappointed.  
"You got to think bigger kid. Think big. So far your ideas have been so pedestrian." Cappy said.  
"My one idea, pedestrian? I'm offended." Dipper said.  
"I've been on big action packed adventures here in Gravity Falls. I know a thing or two about being on edge." Dipper said.  
"Then prove it kid." Cappy said.  
"Uh so typically I don't get searching for danger, but if danger comes my way, danger better think twice." Dipper said.  
"Well fine then, I better go tell danger to watch out for Dipper Pines!" Cappy said mockingly. Dipper was not amused.

"Say, why don't you tell that red head girl outside about me Dipper? Huh? Don't be shy to share me. I like the attention." Cappy said, pointing towards Wendy, who was still outside.  
"Her name's Wendy, and well... I'm not so sure." Dipper said.  
"Why? Do you still get nervous around Wendy?" Mabel asked teasing.  
"No, well I mean, it's not just that. What about you Cappy? Shouldn't we keep you a secret?" Dipper wondered.  
"What? No! Tell all your friends and family about me. Gravity Falls is full of weird stuff, I won't stand out as suspicious at all." Cappy said.  
"So you going to introduce me to Wendell or not?" Cappy asked.  
"Again, name Wendy, and sure." Dipper said.

Dipper put on his hat, and Cappy hid away.  
Wendy walked into the Shack.

"Morning Dipper. Morning Mabel." Wendy said.  
"Morning Wendy." they both said.

Wendy walked behind the cash register counter, and Dipper walked up to her.

"So Wendy, how's it been going?" Dipper asked.  
"It's been going good. And you?" Wendy said.  
"Me? Oh I'm good." Dipper said.

Cappy nudged Dipper's head.

"Um Wendy, I have something I want to show you." Dipper said nervously.  
"Sure, what is it?" Wendy asked.  
"It's uh..." Dipper hadn't actually thought this far ahead. He wasn't sure how to introduce Cappy.  
"Um, what is something you've always wanted to see come alive?" Dipper asked.  
"Uhh... okay. Oh I got it. Far too often people drop their hats or coats on the ground while trying to hang them on the coat rack. You wouldn't think it'd be that difficult, but I guess it is." Wendy said.  
"So wouldn't it be cool if the coat rack did all the work for the people?" Dipper asked smirking.  
"I guess. But how's that possible?" Wendy asked.

Dipper removed his hat and got in position to throw it.

"Just watch." he said confidently.

Dipper tossed his at like a frisbee at the coat rack, and successfully hit it. Cappy worked his magic, and Dipper became the coat rack, and flew inside. Dipper's hat laid atop the coat rack.  
Wendy's jaw dropped in awe.

A customer wearing a hat walked into the Shack. Dipper as the coat rack reached over and took her coat, and hung it.

The customer screamed in fear and ran off without their coat.

Dipper exited the coat rack.

"I guess that could have gone better." Dipper said scratching his head.  
"Are you kidding? What was incredible! You have like, so crazy possession power!" Wendy said astonished.  
"Well it's not me, it's all in the hat." Dipper said. He pulled off his hat, and held it in front of Wendy.  
"Sup." Cappy said.  
"Wow talking hat with magic powers. That's really cool. You could like, make an entire video game out of this concept!" Wendy said.  
"You think? I mean I guess." Dipper said.  
"Can you possess people too?" Wendy asked.  
"Yeah technically. But only if they're not wearing hats themselves. Not to mention, capturing people feels rude." Dipper said.  
"What other exciting stuff have you done already?" Wendy asked.  
"Um... steal from the vending machine?" Dipper said.  
"Come on man. You gotta step up your game. Think out of the box. You got some crazy power with that hat." Wendy said.  
"Told you kid." Cappy said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Think of all the cool stuff we can do in town!" Wendy said.  
"I hear you girlfriend! Let's go!" Mabel said.  
"But what about the shack?" Dipper asked.  
"Eh, an hour or so of hooky never hurt any business." Wendy said.

"Did somebody say the h word?" asked Soos who just walked in.  
"You know Stan doesn't like that word, and likes it less when workers commit it." Soos said.  
"Join us Soos, Dipper found a magical hat spirit from another dimension that lets him capture and possess people and objects and we're going to town to have a bunch of fun want to come?" Mabel asked in a very long winded question.  
"...Do you even need to ask? I'm down dawg. Or however the kids say." Soos said.

With that our heroes all ditched the Mystery Shack. It was a slow day anyway.

"Here, let's all take my car." Wendy said.  
"Please, allow me to drive." Dipper said.  
"But you don't know how to drive." Wendy said.  
"Pshh, I drive that golf cart like an F1 championship driver." Dipper said confidently.  
"Also, how quickly we forget." Dipper winked and pointed at his hat, as Cappy's eyes popped out.  
"Stand back everyone. Things are about to get weird...er." Everyone stood back, and Dipper flung his hat into the car, and now he was the car.  
"Now hop in guys." Dipper said.  
"I don't know. Something about this feels wrong dudes." Soos said.  
"I think you mean, something about this feels right! Road trip! Road trip!" Mabel cried.  
They all climbed in the car controlled by Dipper.

* * *

With that, Dipper the car drove them all to town. A sentence I never expected I'd ever write but this is fanfiction! Anything goes!  
For the continuation of their antics, stay tuned for chapter 3. And don't worry, this fic is still going on (and so are the other fics I'm putting off, they will be finished, slowly but surely). This fic will feature some crazy stuff, and even some twists, so don't miss out!


	3. Chapter 3

In the last Chapter, Dipper showed off Cappy to his friends, and they went to a trip to town. Stan on the other hand is peeved that his workers are taking time off work. Which brings us to now.

Here we are in Wendy's car, returning from town after an afternoon of causing mayhem with Cappy. Meaning we just missed all the fun antics, and are now just catching the aftermath as they drive home.

* * *

"Wow, that some some of the most fun I've had in town in a long time!" Wendy said.  
"Yeah dude, normally I try to be the voice of reason, but that was tight dawg." Soos said.  
"I'm so glad _we_ got to experience all the fun in town, and shared the experience, between just us." Mabel said.  
"Yeah, would hate to have missed any of what we did in town with Cappy." Dipper said.  
"I mean, I guess we did some pretty tight stuff." Cappy said.

"Yeah dude, you like totally made that guy wet himself when you captured him." Wendy said.  
"Hey now, he had it coming anyway." Dipper said.

"And I can't believe you finally beat that manliness tester machine Dipper!" Mabel said.  
"Well, I did have to capture a bear to do it, but it was totally worth it." Dipper said.

"Not to mention, winning that arm wrestling tournament by capturing that muscular guy and winning all that prize money." Wendy said.  
"All that prize money we donated to charity!" Mabel said.  
"Yeah!" they all cheered.  
So there, even though Dipper may have cheated, the money went to a good cause.

"Ah yeah, good times." Dipper said.

"Yeah good times with you Dipper, Wendell, Zeus, and Maple." Cappy said.

Everyone in the car gave Cappy an odd look.

"I got the names wrong again didn't I?" Cappy admitted.

"Well we did have our hands full earlier, so one more roll call, I'm Wendy." Wendy introduced herself to Cappy.  
"I'm Soos, your every day handyman." Soos said.  
"I'm and Mabel, I'm basically a girl version of Dipper." Mabel said.  
"But how can this be? How are there two of you? And why are your genders swapped? Has cloning been invented?" Cappy asked.  
"No silly, Dipper's my brother, and the best brother in the entire world!" Mabel said.  
"And consequently, Mabel's my sister, and best friend." Dipper said.

The two twins leaned against each other and held hands.

"Where do _siblings_ come from though? In fact where do people come from?" Cappy asked.  
"It involves a lot of... you know I'll tell you later." Dipper said.

"So Cappy, where do _you_ come from?" Mabel asked.  
"You know kids, I'm not comfortable with big questions." Cappy said.

"Right... so Cappy, just tell us a few things about yourself to our friends why don't you." Dipper said.  
"Uh... okay. I'm Cappy. I'm a talking hat who can capture things." Cappy said.

Cappy ended his sentence sooner than they expected.

"Is that it?" Wendy asked.  
"What do you mean that's it?" Cappy asked.  
"You're a magic talking hat, we have like, a hundred questions to ask!" Mabel said.  
"Questions?" Cappy asked.

"Yeah, like, where do you come from?" Wendy asked.  
"Are there other hats like you?" Mabel asked.  
"Are you like, magic and stuff?" Soos asked.

"Normally questions make me shy, but you guys flatter me with your curiosity. Where I come from, no one questions a talking hat, but I guess things are more down to earth here on... planet Earth." Cappy said.  
"Anyway, I can't exactly say where I came from, other than I come from another dimension, I just am not aloud to say _which_ dimension. There might be other hats like me for all you know. And magic? Sure you can call it that." Cappy answered their questions.

"And I got a question for you Cappy. What were you doing deep underground in that cave?" Dipper asked.  
"Oh you know, had one of those long nights. My last adventure had a rocky finish to say the least. And here I am, without saying too much." Cappy said.

"And, not to sound rude, but why have you chosen me to be your next host?" Dipper asked.  
"Well kid, I don't just choose anybody as a companion, I seek true hat aficionados, and you certainly have good taste in hats, like my last owner. He was quite the cheery fellow, and you, well you couldn't be more different, not in a bad way, you're more..." Cappy was thinking how to finish his sentence.  
"Dipper's more sweaty?" Wendy added as a tease.  
"Sweaty? Is that what this odor is?" Cappy asked.  
Dipper blushed after Wendy had said that.  
"Yep, that's our Dipper. Sweaty awkward with the most adorable puberty voice ever." Mabel said.  
"Don't forget the cat sneezes." Wendy said.  
"I do not sneeze like a cat!" * _achoo*_ Dipper sneezed like a cat right there proving their point.  
"Wow, you do sneeze like a cat." Cappy admitted.  
"Hey dudes, maybe consider lightening up on the kid." Soos said.  
"That's the other thing, I'm not a kid, I'm... like a few weeks from teenage-hood." Dipper said.  
"Come on kid, age isn't real and bodies are an illusion. At least that's how gems work." Cappy said.  
"Hmph." Dipper went quiet.  
"Also I don't know what puberty is, but you do have quite the voice." Cappy said.  
"The less you know, the better." Dipper said, slouching like a grump, after Mabel and Wendy's teasing.

After a few minutes, Dipper calmed down and continued asking questions.

"So back to questions. Odd question but how old was your last owner?" Dipper asked.  
"You know I have no idea. Middle aged if I had to guess, but several sources put old owner at mid 20's, which I don't believe for a second." Cappy said.  
"What was his name?" Dipper asked.  
"I'd rather not say, so I'll just refer to him as Marty-o, or Murphy-o, depending what I feel like saying." Cappy said.

After a couple more minutes, Wendy had arrived to the Mystery Shack parking lot and had parked her car.

"Say, you don't think Grunkle Stan will be mad that we totally skipped work all day?" Mabel asked.

Everyone in the car paused for thought.

"Hmm, nah." Wendy said.  
"Really? Dudes Stan is going to be furious." Stan said.  
"Nah, he doesn't even have the energy to get mad." Wendy said.  
"I was late for work by two minutes one time, and Mr. Pines was so mad, I swear he was going to pop a vain." Soos said.

"Yeah well that's tardy-ness, we were just on break." Mabel said.  
"Stan also doesn't like the word break." Soos said.  
"Relax, we're just going to waltz into the Shack and..." Dipper opened the window and Stan was right there outside the car.

"Aahh!" the twins screamed.

"Oh hey Mr. Pines, how's it... hanging?" Wendy asked.

"There you lazy workers are! What do you think you're doing skipping work like that?!" Stan said.

"Mr. Pines, we were just..." Soos said.  
"Don't try giving me any excuses" Stan said.

"And I am very disapointed in you kids." Stan said to Dipper and Mabel specifically.  
"But Stan, we-" the twins were interrupted.  
"I expected better from you two by this point. That's it, kids. Consider you gifts revoked." Stan said.  
"Our what?" Dipper asked.  
"The gift shop items I let you two have at the start of summer? I want them back." Stan said.  
"But Grunkle Stan!" Dipper and Mabel said.  
"You don't have to do this Mr. Pines. This was my idea." Wendy stepped up and took the blame.

"I don't care whose idea it was, my decision is final." Stan said.  
"Mabel, your grappling hook, hand it over!" Stan demanded.  
"NeveRR!" Mabel exclaimed.  
"I said hand it over!" Stan said.  
"And you Dipper! Your hat! Hand it over!" Stan said.  
"But Grunkle Stan, I-" Dipper said.

Stan pulled the hat off of Dipper's head.

"And this is only the beginnning, any more acts like this, and-" Stan said, but was inturpted by.

"Hey bub, lay your greasy paws off'a me okay?" Cappy said.  
"Did... did your hat just... talk?" Stan asked.  
"I also have eyes." Cappy said.

Stan now just noticed Cappy's eyes on Dipper's hat.

"GAAHH!" Stan screamed and dropped the hat.

"Hey don't just drop me like that! Even though I can float. LOL!" Cappy floated up to Dipper's head.

"What's going on here? Where were you kids..." Ford walked in and noticed Dipper's hat was floating and had eyes.  
"...You looking at me? You never seen a talking hat before?" Cappy asked.

"Wow, remarkable." Ford said to Cappy.  
"Oh come now, little old me remarkable? Surely you jestin'." Cappy said.

"It is remakrable. Dipper. Your hat's come to life!" Ford exclaiemd.  
"Well technically I'm my own hat. I can just go inside and transform into other hats." Cappy said.  
"Incredible. What else can you do?" Ford asked.  
"Why don't you show him Dipper?" Cappy asked.  
"Why I'd be glad to show you Great Uncle Ford." Dipper said.  
 _This is so cool, I'm showing the author of the journals something that I discovered!_ Dipper was geeking out internally.  
"So you want to see what Cappy can do huh? Let me show you!" Dipper said with excitement.

Dipper cocked his arm back, and flung Cappy onto Stan's car. With that, Cappy and Dipper captured the car. Dipper flew inside inside it, and Cappy as a hat sat on top of the car.  
Dipper now internally controled the car and drove around, doing all kinds of daring maneuvers.

Car Dipper did a daring skid, and then he lept out of the car.

"Incredible!" Ford said.  
"So this hat allows you to posess inatimate objects?" Ford asked with excitement.  
"Eeyup." Dipper said.

"I gotta catalog this in the Journal." Ford pulled out Journal 3 and a pen.  
"Uh... I'd prefer if you didn't." Cappy said.  
"What do you mean?" Ford asked.  
"Well it's just... your journal catalogs the strange ongoings of Gravity Falls right?" Cappy asked.

"Well I'm not... native to Gravity Falls, so it doesn't seem fitting to take notes on me in there." Cappy said.  
"Well okay then, but you are quite unique, and must be observed and stuidied." Ford said.  
"Then start a new journal, or take notes elsewhere, just not in your current journal. I'm not from here, so start a fresh notes." Cappy said.

"Ahem, so anyway. I think it's best we all head back to the Shack and get accustomed to our new guest." Stan said.

"So are we still in trouble?" Mabel asked.  
"Um, forget it you're all off the hook for now." Stan said.  
"YAY!" Dipper and Mabel said.  
"But don't let me catch you all ditching again!" Stan said.

"How interested are you Cappy in joining us in our research into Gravity Falls?" Ford asked.  
"Eh, I can give or take." Cappy said.  
"That didn't sound like a no to me!" Ford said.  
"It wasn't really a yes either. Research ain't really my thing." Cappy said.  
"Don't worry, it'll be fun." Ford said.

* * *

With that, Cappy had been introduced to everyone who worked at the Mystery Shack. What lays in store next for our heroes? Find out in the next chapter. Coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

In the last Chapter, Cappy was introduced to Stan, and Ford. Stan wasn't sure what to make of Cappy, but Ford's curiosity was peaked. Such a strange and powerful creature with unique abilities, how could one not be fascinated? Ford was determined to learn more, but Cappy proved to be a suborn one.

* * *

Dipper, Cappy, and Ford all sat at the kitchen table, while Ford asked Cappy many of questions.

"So, Cappy is it?" Ford asked.  
"That's-a me." Cappy said.  
"Exactly _what_ are you, and where do you hail from?" Ford asked.  
"If I told you all that, it would spoil all the fun." Cappy said. "Half the fun in life is not knowing."  
"But more the half the fun in life is discovering." Ford said.  
"But if you knew everything, you'd run out of things to discover." Cappy said.  
"There is more to discover than any one person could ever begin to fathom, within the span of an entire human life." Ford said.  
"Okay okay, well, I am a magical being who has the power to capture hats, and with a partner, can capture other beings and objects." Cappy said.  
"Remarkable, it's like possession made easy." Ford said.  
"Well I prefer to use the term _capture_ instead of possession, makes the process feel less rude. Also it's not as easy as it looks." Cappy said.  
"How so?" Ford asked.  
"If said capture target is already wearing a hat, I cannot capture them, unless I abandon host and take control of their hat, which is typically just a last resort." Cappy said.  
"So you can walk up to anyone or anything, and just take control of their mind, no negotiating, no consent, you can just... do it." Ford said.  
"Yeah, I have that way of asserting myself." Cappy said.  
"So not to sound rude, but what is the point of a host?" Ford asked.  
"It's my purpose to serve, and lend my powers to those who choose to use it, plus everything's more fun with a friend anyway! Amirite Dipper?" Cappy asked.  
"...Dipper?"

Cappy peered his eyes down, and noticed Dipper was dozing off beneath him.  
He wasn't engaged in the conversation as much. While he was interested in learning more about Cappy, Ford had sort of hijacked the conversation.

"...Oh what? Yeah, totally what you just said." Dipper said.  
"Who's really in control when both of you team up and capture something?" Ford asked.  
"It's mostly Dipping Sauce down here, he's the host, he does most of the heavy lifting, but I put in an unspecified amount of control." Cappy said.  
"Fascinating. Anything else?" Ford asked..  
"Anything else?! I'm a bleeping magic hat who can float around and captures bodies. Need I go on?" Cappy asked.  
"Uh, right. So, how about you ask some questions about us?" Ford suggested.

"About time, so tell about this kingdom of 'Gravity Falls' of which we are in." Cappy requested.  
"Well, it's a place, where things are not as they seem." Dipper said.  
"It's a place where the nonsense, becomes sense. Fact prove stranger than fiction. The supernatural becomes super duper natural." Ford said.  
"Is this place's title a clever play on words?" Cappy asked.  
"Nah, it's called Gravity Falls because the founder fell while discovering it." Dipper said.  
"Well, that's as good a reason as any." Cappy said.  
"But why is this place such a mecca for supernatural activity?" Cappy asked.  
"That's the million dollar question, and what I've spent 30 years trying to figure out." Ford said.  
"So basically, there's a ton of mysteries here, and very few answers." Dipper said.  
"There's a saying; the only difference between science, and nonsense, is writing it down." Ford pulled out Journal 3 from his coat.  
"We write down all our discoveries in that journal, there's some wild stuff in there." Dipper said.  
"Oooh, now you have to show me what's inside. Just don't include me in there, studying me won't get you any closer to solving the mystery of Gravity Falls." Cappy said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mabel was in the living room watching TV alone. There wasn't anything on TV.  
She was mainly flipping through channels hoping to find something interesting, when a newscast caught her eye.

"This just in, crazy town loon Gideon Gleeful has escaped from jail." the newscaster said.

"Uh oh Waddles, Gideon escaped from jail. Do you think he's going to try again to win my love?" Mabel asked Waddles.  
 _oink oink_ oinked Waddles.

 _ding dong_ The doorbell rang.

Mable half closed her eyes, and put on her serious face.

"Wait here Waddles." Mabel said.  
 _oink oink_

Mabel reluctantly stood up and opened the door. And guess what, it was Gideon.

"Why hello there Mabel Pines. It sure has been a while." Gideon said.  
"Yeah, a while since you tried to kill us." Mabel said.  
"Pff, that was the old me. I've turned over a new leaf." Gideon said.  
"A leaf that involves breaking out of jail? I don't believe you for a second." Mabel said.  
"Mabel, let's turn back the clock, to earlier this summer. Simpler times." Gideon said.  
"You're not serious are you!? Do you think I'm stupid!?" Mabel asked.

Before Gideon could speak Mabel continued to rant.

"You can't erase the past. We don't ignore the past, we move on and learn from it. That's life lesson number one!" Mabel said.  
"You tried to kill my brother more than once, and for the last time, I had planned to break up with you all along, and I only told Dipper to tell you." she continued.  
"You sayin' you don't believe in redemption?" Gideon asked acting like the victim.  
"I believe in redemption, but to be redeemed, you have to actually do something noble! All you've done is break out of jail and beg for forgiveness!" Mabel said.  
"You want me to do somethin'? How's about... this?" Gideon got on his knee and held something out.  
"What is this?" Mabel asked.

Gideon opened it up revealing...

"Mabel Pines, will you marry me?" Gideon proposed.

Mabel was shocked, she didn't know what to say.

"Wow... I don't know what to say." Mabel said.  
"No need to rush an answer, I know you must be pretty shocked." Gideon said.  
"Gideon, I'm beyond flattered, really I am..." Mabel said.  
"And..." Gideon said.  
"What I'm trying to say is..." Mabel trailed off.  
"Mabel is everything okay? I heard some yelling. Is someone at the door... it's Gideon!" Dipper said walking in.  
"Dipper!" Gideon said in an angry tone.  
"Is this the local town loon?" Cappy asked.  
"Did your hat just talk?" Gideon asked.  
"Are you proposing to my sister?!" Dipper asked.  
"What's it to you!?" Gideon asked.  
"Are you insane!?" Dipper exclaimed.  
"QUIET!" Mabel yelled.

Everyone went quiet. Even Cappy hid his eyes in Dipper's hat.

"Dipper, I have this under control. Unlike last time, I am capable of relaying the message myself." Mabel said.  
"...okay." Dipper took a step back.

"Look, this is really flattering, and..." Mabel said.  
"And..." Gideon was eager for a response.  
"But..." Mabel said.  
"But...?" Gideon asked.  
"I'm too young, and you're too young. We barely know each other, and I'm just not ready to make such a commitment." Mabel said.

Mabel closed the ring container.

"Oh... I see." Gideon said surprisingly calmly.  
"Well, I hope you can understand, and don't take it too personal." Mabel said.  
"It's because of Dipper isn't it!" Gideon snapped.  
"What?! NO! My decision is MY DECISION! I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions! Don't you know?! Were you unaware?! You think Dipper makes all my decisions for me?! NO! I'm my own lady, I make my own choices, and speak for myself! And if you don't see that, then you're not the kind of person I want to spend any time with!" Mabel said.

"... so is that a no?" Gideon asked.  
"Get out!" Mabel said.  
"But..." Gideon said.  
"Out!" Mabel exclaimed.  
"NO!" Gideon said.

Gideon stood at the doorway refused to leave, when all of the sudden, something poked Gideon on the shoulder.

"What?!" Gideon turned around, seeing a bear.  
The bear roared.  
"AAHH!" Gideon screamed.  
Gideon ran away from the Shack.  
"You haven't seen the last of me Pines!" Gideon yelled as he ran.

Mabel was scared too, until she noticed Dipper's hat on the bear. Yep. Dipper and Cappy captured a bear to scare Gideon.  
Dipper and Cappy exited the bear, Dipper threw a fish into the woods as to lure the bear away from the shack.  
Afterwards, Dipper walked back into the shack, and both Dipper and Cappy started laughing on the floor uncontrollably.

"Oh man, you really showed that jerk what for!" Cappy said.

Mabel was less amused.  
"You know you didn't have to do that. I could have handled him on my own." Mabel said.  
"I believe you Mabel, but we thought it'd be funny to use Cappy's ability to scare Gideon." Dipper said.  
"But don't you trust me to handle situations on my own?" Mabel asked.  
"Of course I do Mabel. But if you had the opportunity to capture a bear and scare the pants off Gideon, wouldn't you take it?" Dipper asked.  
"Hmm, when you put it that way, I suppose I can see where you're coming from." Mabel said.  
"Not to mention it was pretty funny." Cappy said.  
"Heh, yeah, it was I suppose." Mabel laughing slightly.  
"Trust me Mabel, Gideon's shallow, and can't see or respect how truly special, and amazing you are." Dipper said.  
"Oh Dipper, you're such a flatterer." Mabel said. "Awkward sibling hug?"  
"Awkward sibling hug." Dipper said.  
Dipper and Mabel hugged.

"What are you doing to each other?" Cappy asked.  
"It's called a 'hug', you do it with someone you love." Mabel said. "Have you ever been hugged?"  
"I um... yes I have. But that was a long time ago." Cappy said.  
"How does it feel?" Dipper asked. Cappy was perched on Dipper's head while they hugged after all.  
"It feels... warm" Cappy said.  
"That's kind of the idea." Mabel said.

The moment was interrupted by Stan walking into the room.

"I heard the sound of children being terrorized, did I miss anything exciting?" Stan asked.  
"You only missed Dipper and Cappy give Gideon the scaring of his life." Mabel said.  
"Cappy and I captured a bear, and made it scare Gideon. The look on his face was priceless." Dipper said.

 _Hmm, the ability to harass unsuspecting victims? How can I exploit this and make a profit from it?_ Stan thought.  
"What's on your mind Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asked.

* * *

Cut to some time later, Stan was giving tours in the Shack. Only this time, there was another trick up his sleeve.

"Come one, come all, to The Mystery Shack, hosted by me, Stan Pines, Mr. Mystery." Stan said leading some tourists into the shack.  
"Behold, the six pack o' lope, with a top hat!" Stan presented.  
"Ooohh." the naive tourists went.  
"Now I know what you're thinking, 'that thing's not alive', well guess again.." Stan said.

Stan snapped his fingers, and the creature sprung to life in front of the tourists.

"It's alive!"  
"It's cursed!"  
"This is easily worth double what we paid for admission."  
People threw money at the creature while it performed tricks.

 _cha ching_ went Stan's mind. His eyes filled with dollar signs.

* * *

Later on after the tours, Stan and the six pack o' lope were in the cashier room.

"Excellent work you two." Stan said.

Dipper exited the six pack o' lope, and popped up next to Stan. Cappy's eyes appeared from the hat on Dipper's head.

"It was nothing. Although not the most gratifying thing, this beats wearing that stupid werewolf costume any day of the week." said Dipper.  
"I don't know how I feel about this for the long term to be honest." Cappy said.  
"What do you mean Cappy?" Dipper asked.  
"It's just, we aren't some circus act. We're a dynamic duo. We deserve better. We should be on an adventure, not entertaining a bunch of drunkards!" Cappy said.  
"Tell you what, since we made much more money than average, how's about I share some of the revenue?" Stan said.  
"Do you even need to ask?" Dipper said with envy.  
"What can I purchase with American currency?" Cappy asked.  
"Hoho, what can you buy? With money? Why, you can buy-" Stan was about to break out into song, but...  
"No singing Stan." Dipper said.  
"Buy me what? A fancier hat? Please, it's not the price of the hat, it's the heart and soul of the hat." Cappy said.  
"So is that a no?" Stan asked.  
"I'm just not a big fan of selling out, that's all I'm saying." Cappy said.  
"What do you say Dipper?" Stan asked. "It's your call. If you don't want to continue this, you don't have to."

"Well the way I see it... wait, what were we doing before we got sidetracked?" Dipper asked.  
"You mentioned that journal of yours..." Cappy said.  
"Oh right, I was going to show you the Journal and all the really cool things written in it." Dipper said.

Dipper grabbed Journal 3, which was sitting on the table.

"I'm taking a break, I'll think about it and give you my answer in a bit Stan." Dipper said.

Dipper walked upstairs with Cappy.

"Written in this journal is some of the darkest secrets about Gravity Falls." Dipper said in awe.  
"I'm intrigued, let's dig into it!" Cappy said.  
"You don't have to ask me twice!" Dipper said.

Dipper reached his bedroom went inside. He noticed Mabel on her bed knitting.

* * *

With that, we come to the end of this chapter. What knowledge does Cappy gain from reading the journals? What adventures await Dipper and Cappy next? Find out in chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a long day, so Dipper and Mabel were sitting in their room that evening to unwind, and relax.

Dipper was sitting on his bed, laid back, reading Journal 3 to Cappy. Cappy was quite intrigued by the journal and its other worldly quality.  
Mabel was experimenting with a new innovative fashion line (really she was just knitting a new sweater, this sweater's icon featured a tiara. Why limit tiaras to just heads?). She wasn't really minding what Dipper and Cappy were doing.

* * *

"Inside this journal is some of the most mysterious and weird stuff you could ever imagine." Dipper said. test

"You had me at 'inside', let's dive into it!" Cappy said.

Dipper opened up the journal.

"This journal was written by my Great Uncle Ford, while investigating Gravity Falls, but until recently, we had no idea who the author of the journals was. It was one of the biggest mysteries." Dipper said.  
"Big mysteries huh?" Cappy said.  
"Yeah, the author of the journals was almost as mysterious as... as your previous partner!" Dipper exclaimed.  
"And my old partner will continue to be mysterious for the time being." Cappy said.  
"Darn, I thought I had you there." said Dipper.  
"Nice try, takes more than that to trick me into spilling the beans." Cappy said.  
"Well anyway, let's keep going, this journal goes very deep you know." Dipper said.

Dipper flipped through the pages searching for something interesting.

"Check this out, this is a Gremlogoblin. Don't look into its eyes, or you'll see your literal worst nightmare." Dipper said.  
Cappy was intrigued, and read the text describing the beast.  
"So wait, you _don't_ want to pour water onto a Gremlogoblin? Who writes sentences fragmented between pages?" Cappy asked.  
"I know right?" Dipper agreed.

Cappy and Dipper seemed to be on the same page (no pun intended). Dipper continued to look for interesting pages.

"What is that, a gnome? Those gnome guys look like a bunch of dorks." Cappy said.  
"You said it." Dipper said. "They tried to kidnap and marry my sister! How ridiculous is that?" he asked.  
"That's... pretty ridiculous..." Cappy responded.  
"Is something on your mind?" Dipper asked.  
"Oh no no, just keep reading." Cappy answered.

Dipper kept flipping through the pages of Journal 3, showing Cappy his favorite sections.

"And this is a Memory Gun. You type something you want to be forgotten, fire it into your target's brain, sometimes yourself, and tada! Consider that memory forgotten." Dipper said.  
"My, that is something powerful. So it can like, erase part of your mind?" Cappy shuttered.  
"Yeah, I don't recommend it, because as Mabel learned, it's better to learn from mistakes than to forget them." Dipper said. "Not to mention it has the side effect of possibly losing control of your mind, especially after repeated use."  
 _That device looks terrifying. It's probably capable of erasing more than memories..._ Cappy thought. _  
_"Cappy are you okay?" Dipper asked. _  
_"What? Oh I'm fine. But tell me, this device is just theoretical right?" Cappy asked.  
"Nope, it's real, and it works. We even have one here at the Shack." Dipper answered.  
"Well, that's just... swell... What else is in the journal?" Cappy asked trying to change the subject.  
"Huh. Alright." Dipper flipped through the pages searching for highlights.

"This right here is part of the portal Great Uncle Ford built." Dipper said.  
"Your Great Uncle built... a portal?" Cappy asked.  
"Yeah, but he got stuck in it for thirty years, until Grunkle Stan turned it back on and freed him." Dipper said.  
"Does the portal still work?" Cappy asked.  
"It might still work, but I think Ford is in the process of dissembling it. The portal is very dangerous, and should never be turned on again. Otherwise it could rip dimensions apart!" Dipper said.  
"Oh, I see. Wouldn't want to mess with that..." Cappy said.

Cappy was starting to have second thoughts about the journal. All the stuff was cool, but it resonated with him deeper than he expected.  
Dipper flipped through some more pages, when he reached one page that made him stop.

"And this is..." Dipper turned one of his least favorite pages to stare at.  
Dipper just stopped reading and froze at the page he turned to. Cappy read the page. I think we know the one.  
"BILL CAN'T BE TRUSTED. DO NOT SUMMON AT ALL COSTS!" Cappy read aloud. Dipper had turned to the page with Bill Cipher.  
Dipper was mesmerized by Ford's illustration of Bill. It just seemed so... real. He'd stared at it many times before, and it never became any less unsettling. Cappy was also struck by Bill's image.

Mabel turned her head and faced Dipper, noticing that his chattering had suddenly stopped.

"Do you want to talk about this Bill guy? Or..." Cappy wasn't sure if Dipper was comfortable sharing about Bill.

Both Dipper and Cappy started into the drawing, with ever growing tension, it was as if Bill was staring back. And then, all of the sudden.

* * *

*CRASH*

"AAAHHHH!" Mabel cried.  
"MABEL!" Dipper cried.  
A giant metal hand crashed through the Mystery Shack and grabbed Mabel.

*CRASH*

"AAAAHHHH!" Dipper cried.  
Another hand grabbed Dipper and pulled him out.

"Holy s***!" Cappy exclaimed.

The robot arm reeled them both in, and it was then they saw it was the work of...

"Gideon?!" The twins exclaimed.

"That's right! It's me! Gideon Gleeful! Told y'all I'd be back!" Gideon said.  
Indeed, Gideon was back, and he had rebuilt Gideon Bot and was now attacking the Shack.  
"What do you want from us now Gideon!?" Dipper asked.  
"I want you out of the picture for good Dipper!" Gideon exclaimed.

Gideon tightened the robot's grip on Dipper, tighter and tighter.

"Dipper!" Mabel cried.  
"I... can't... breathe...help!" Dipper pleaded.  
"Dipper... no..." Mabel said.

Cappy flew up to Dipper's side.

"Do something..." Dipper struggled to say.

"Wow! Okay, um... thinking." Cappy said.  
"I don't exactly... got all day..." Dipper said.  
"Dipper no!" Mabel yelled while tearing up, witnessing her brother literally being suffocated.

"Um, okay I got it!" Cappy said.

Cappy flew into Dipper's hands.

"Okay kid just throw me. Kid?" Cappy said.  
"I can't... move..." Dipper said.  
"Come on kid, my powers only work if you throw me first." Cappy said.

Dipper couldn't move, he was losing more air.

"You know what screw it, I got this. Hang on." Cappy said.

Without a moment to spare, Cappy flew on Dipper's head, and they seemingly disappeared into Gideon Bot's hand.

"What the?! WHERE"D HE GO?!" Gideon exclaimed.

Dipper had turned into electricity and flowed through Gideon Bot. Dipper took control of Gideon Bot's arm and fist, and slammed the fist into the head of the robot.

*POW*

*CRASH*

As the fist collided, Dipper sprung out into normal form, leaped out of the fist, and broke into the head to the central control room, and tackled Gideon.

"AAAHHH!" Gideon screamed.

"How the heck did you?!" Gideon exclaimed.  
"Leave us alone!" Dipper demanded.

Some slapping started between the two.  
Gideon shoved Dipper back.

Dipper ran forward, bounced off Cappy, and knocked Gideon in the head.  
Dipper landed on his feet, and caught his hat.

"What sorcery have you got up your sleeve this time?!" Gideon asked.  
"What you call sorcery, I call... what do I call it? Magic hat, but different kind of magic..." Dipper was thinking of how to finish his sentence.  
"It's called teamwork b****!" Cappy's eyes popped out of Dipper's hat to sass Gideon.  
"A talking hat?!" Gideon exclaimed.  
"Yeah, this is Cappy, he-" Dipper was interrupted.  
"I don't care!" Gideon exclaimed. "It's time we took this fight to new heights." he said.

Gideon ran up to the control deck and pressed two buttons. The first button sucked Mabel into the robot, from the hand up to the head, where she appeared caged up just overhead.

"Release my sister at once!" Dipper proclaimed.  
"Never!" Gideon said.

The ground started to shake.

"What's happening?" Dipper asked.

Gideon Bot's head detached from the main body, and launched high into the sky.

* * *

"As much as I hate saying good bye. I unfortunately must say." Gideon pulled out a remote from his hair, and strapped himself to a harness.  
"Good bye." Gideon pushed the button.

The entire floor of the room collapsed. The harness suspended Gideon so he was fine.  
Dipper bounced off Cappy jumped up to the outside of the cage containing Mabel.

"Hang on Mabel, I got you!" Dipper said.  
"Help me Dipper!" Mabel pleaded.

Dipper tried to open the cage, but it was locked up tight. And then suddenly, the cage sent an electric shock through Dipper.

"AAAHHH!" it shocked Dipper! Dipper fainted and fell backwards.  
"DIPPER!" Mabel pleaded.

Dipper fainted and fell backwards. Mabel reached her arm out for Dipper, but she was too slow. Dipper's body fell from the robot head, and Gideon escaped with Mabel.

"DIPPER NO!" Mabel cried. Dipper could only faintly hear her cry for help as he fell.

"It's over... he took Mabel..." Dipper closed his eyes, and plummeted downward to his doom.

Fortunately, Cappy flew down and caught Dipper, and carried him down safely to the ground.

* * *

The entire world went dark for Dipper, everything felt like a void, until he felt something poking his shoulder.

"Dipper are you okay?" Cappy asked being very concerned.

Cappy poked Dipper to try to wake him up. Dipper laid flat on on his back on the ground. Dipper opened his eyes, and saw Stan, Soos, Wendy, Ford, and Cappy overhead. The incident happened too fast for any of them to help.

"Dude, you okay?" Wendy asked.  
"What just happened? What'd that brat do?!" Stan asked.  
"...He took Mabel." Dipper curled up and cried.  
"But why would he do that?" Soos asked.  
"Here's our biggest clue." Ford said holding up a wedding flyer.  
"Oh that son of a b****!" Dipper sat up and said with anger.  
"A forced marriage?! How... well, here we go again." Cappy said.

* * *

That evening, Grunkle Stan called a meeting in the living area explaining their plan of retaliation.

"Alright here's the situation. Mabel's been kidnapped by Gideon, and she's being forced to marry the brat." Stan said.  
"So what's the plan Mr. Pines Sir?" Soos asked.  
"Based on this flyer, we know exactly when and where the wedding is taking place." Stan said. " So the plan is, Dipper and I are going to the wedding, crash it like no wedding's been crashed before, and bring Mabel back where she belongs!"  
"I like the sound of it, but... just you and Dipper?" Wendy asked.  
"Yep." Stan said.  
"But Stan, surely we can be of assistance on this mission." Soos said.  
"True, but you and Wendy will be in charge of maintaining the Mystery Shack while Dipper and I are away." Stan said.  
"So you want us to sit here and do nothing while that creep tries to marry Mabel?" Wendy asked.  
"Of course not, I said maintaining, meaning I want you to work your butts off! No slacking off. No parties. Nothing." Stan said.  
"And what about you Great Uncle Ford?" Dipper asked.  
"As much as I'd love to help you two save my niece, there is important research to be done here, that I simply cannot leave unattended for a long period of time." Ford said.  
"What he said. Any questions?" Stan asked.  
Soos and Wendy raised their hands.  
"No questions? Good." Stan said.  
"And just so we're clear, I'm tagging along too right?" Cappy asked.  
"Of course. Your abilities will be invaluable in our quest." Dipper said.  
"Now that's what I like to hear." Cappy said.

"Now keep in mind, this won't take very long. The wedding's tomorrow, but it's quite a drive, and it's already late in the day. So we best be on our way as soon as possible." Stan said.

Stan and Dipper prepared for the mission.

"Alright Dipper, let's do it!" Stan said.  
"Wait, you two aren't going like that are you?" Wendy asked.  
"Like what?" Dipper asked.  
"You can't just crash a wedding dressed in your typical attire. You gotta dress for the occasion." Wendy said.  
"We're crashing the wedding, not participating." Stan said.  
"Well if you change your mind, I know a really good tailor who's on the way there." Wendy said.

Wendy handed them a coupon.

"Show them this coupon and tell them I sent you, and you'll be able to rent some nice tuxes at no charge, so long as you return them in perfect condition." she said.  
"Without any damage? Have you met Dipper? He's soiled like, six pairs of pants in his sleep-" Stan said. Dipper nudged Stan.  
"Shut up Stan." Dipper said.  
"What'd you say?" Wendy asked.  
"Uh... I mean... I don't know, fancy suits aren't really my thing-" Dipper said.  
"What the kid meant to say was thank you very much for the offer." Stan said.  
"Well without further adieus, let's do this." Stan said.

Dipper and Stan walked out of the Shack and to the car and got in.

"Bye!" Dipper said waving to the Shack.  
"Don't make a mess!" Stan said.  
"Later Mr. Pines." said Soos.  
"Pound that little creep into the dust!" Wendy said.  
"Bring Mabel home please." Ford said.

Stan drove off.  
Soos, Wendy, and Ford waved goodbye, but after the car was out of sight, they all disbanded.  
Ford went back into the basement. He had things to research.

Wendy worked the cash register the rest of the evening until closing time. When it was time for closing, she got ready to leave, when she heard knocking on the door. She went to go open the door, and it was her friends Nate, Lee, Tambry, and Thompson.

"Oh hey guys. I just got done with work. Ready to hang out?" Wendy said.  
"Yeah, let's have a ball here tonight!" said Nate.  
"Wait, here?" Wendy asked.  
"You don't remember?" asked Lee.  
"You said there'd be a big party at the shack." said Thompson.  
"Oh. Sorry but party's been postponed." Wendy said.  
"Then what do we tell all the people we brought?" Lee asked.

Behind Wendy's friends were a crowed of impatient people.  
They all barged in without her permission, and started setting up.

"Wendy. Don't you remember what Stan said? He's going to freak." Soos said.  
"I know, but I guess I planned a party earlier this week, and forgot about it." Wendy said.

"Oh man, brought too much money for my pockets to contain." said random person in crowd.  
"Same brah." said another random guest.

"Hmm, maybe we can make amends after all..." Wendy thought out loud.

"Hey guys, remember, no free refills. Don't forgot about the $12 exit fee!" Wendy anounced.

From there, Wendy organized the party to minimize damage, and maximize profit. Took some time and effort, but she made it work.

* * *

Some time elapsed.

"Tonight's gonna be rad. Bottles will be spun! Screw you standards and practices!" Wendy said.  
"Wow Wendy, for a group of riled up teens, this place is relatively tame." Soos said.  
"Thanks, hold the fort while I greet guests at the entrance." Wendy requested.  
"Consider the fort in good hands." Soos said.

Guests were pouring into the Shack. More than Wendy expected.  
Even Pacifica Northwest showed up. Wendy greeted her.

"Oh hey it's you. What are you doing here?" Wendy asked.  
"I'm here for the party." Pacifica said.  
"Don't think I don't know about how you acted last party. I'm not so sure I should let you in." Wendy said.  
"Look, it's been a while since we spoke, and I know I was a total jerk to Mabel at the last party, but I've changed, I'm here to make it up to them." Pacifica said.  
"Where are Dipper and Mabel anyway? I want to show them how much I've changed." she asked.  
"Sorry, they're not here right now." Wendy said.  
"What? How could you throw a party without Dipper and Mabel? It's not a party without the mystery twins." Pacifica said.  
"Yeah, the more I think about it, the worse I feel about having a party without them." Wendy admitted.  
"Hey, no hard feelings, guess we'll just have to wait on them." Pacifica said.  
"They'll definitely be here at tomorrow's after party party." Wendy said.  
"Well anyway, step aside, and let my voice blow you away!" Pacifica said.  
"What do you mean?" Wendy asked.  
"I'm here to... sing! Hit it Soos!" Pacifica said.  
Soos changed records, and started playing that song. You know the song. Pacifica sang that song we're all thinking off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dipper, Cappy, and Stan had just arrived at the tailor.

"Here we are." Stan said.  
"Are we actually doing this? You can't be serious about the suits Stan." Dipper said.  
"Hey, when someone hands you a coupon granting you free things, you don't pass it up." Stan said.  
"Come on kid, it's fun playing dress up." Cappy said.  
"Hmmph." Dipper said.

Inside, Dipper did not like playing dress up.  
They tried half a dozen suits all Dipper's size, but he didn't like any of them.

"GAAH! All these suits are so uncomfortable! Not to mention, they're so not me." Dipper said.  
"Come on Dipper, there's got to be at least one you... tolerate." Stan said.

"How about that one?" Cappy pointed at one particular suit. "That one's different."  
"Hmm, I'm intrigued. But it's the last one I'm trying on." Dipper said.

Dipper changed into the new suit.  
He stepped out of the changing booth wearing a very dapper white tuxedo.

"How do I look? Think white suits me?" Dipper asked.  
"Dipper, you look like a million bucks." Stan said.  
"You look great!" Cappy said sitting atop Dipper's head. "Also this is one nice hat it comes with."  
"Stan, I think we found my suit." Dipper said.  
"We'll take it!" Stan said.

They checked out the suit (Stan got one too), and using the coupon, it didn't cost them a dime (so long as they returned them).

They got in the car and drove off towards the location of the wedding.

"You know, I never liked wearing these fancy suits, but this white tux has really changed my mind. It's comfy too. And just something about it, makes me feel so... presentable." Dipper said.  
"See kid, you're growing up and admiring the prettier things in life." Stan said.  
Dipper giggled, and then looked out the window.

"Hold on Mabel. We're coming." he said.

* * *

With that, all Dipper could do was sit in the car while Stan drove to the wedding location. Unfortunately, it was getting late, the sun was down and it was getting dark, marking the end of this chapter.

* * *

And here's some commentary. Why not? It's a special day today/tonight (or tomorrow, as of this writing).  
I was hoping to be further along this fic by the time Super Mario Odyssey released, but I'm more behind than I hoped I'd be. Once Odyssey comes out, that's all I'll be playing with my time, and ironically I may put this fic aside. But don't worry, this fic is still going, slowly but surely. Also, every time we learn something new about the game, it throws the entire fic upside down, causing me to rethink things and delay the fic. And of course when the game launches, we're going to learn more about Cappy and the story and whatnot, which is going to turn the fic upside down yet again.

Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this fic so far, I sure have had fun writing it. Merry Switchmas, and a Happy Odyssey! If you plan to pick up the game, then let's all enjoy Mario's biggest globe-trotting adventure yet. And if you don't care or aren't interested in Odyssey, let people who are excited enjoy and have their fun. Don't spoil the fun for others who are genuinely interested.


	6. Chapter 6

The fanficiton lives! Sorry it took so long. Why'd it take so long? A lot of reasons, but I don't want to bore you with the details. Anyway, onto today's story.

* * *

In the last chapter, Mabel was kidnapped by Gideon, and is being forced to marry him. Dipper ain't having none of that, so he, Stan and Cappy set out find Mabel and bring her home. On the way, Dipper picked out a wonderful white tuxedo, which he wore even in the car just to get used to the feel. Right now our heroes are mostly chilling in the car while Stan drives to the super secret location of the wedding. This gave them time to talk.

* * *

"You know Dipper, that suit does make you look super dapper." Cappy said.  
"Why thanks. I'm not normally one for playing dress up, but I knew when I tried this suit on, that this is the one. The suit I would wear on my special day." Dipper said.  
"Tell me Dipper, what do you have in mind when you say 'special day'?" Cappy asked.  
"Um... I don't know. It's hard to put to words." he responded.  
"Do you have a special someone?" Cappy asked.  
"Sort of...? I don't know. I had a crush on Wendy earlier this summer, and after I told her, she understood, and we sort of agreed to just be friends for now... I don't know it's still awkward." Dipper said.  
"I see." Cappy said.  
"And then there's Pacifica Northwest, who I used to hate, but she really changed when we worked together and vanquished the ghosts haunting her mansion. Now I kind of see her... in a different light..." Dipper said.  
"What's wrong with ghosts?" Cappy asked.  
"Um... I meant evil ghosts. The kind that haunt and torment people, not the nice kind who inhabit hats." Dipper replied.  
"I see... typical." Cappy said with a stern look.  
"What's with you anyway!? Ever since we've met, you've sometimes been cool a cooperative, but also sort of pessimistic. It's actually kind of getting on my nerves." Dipper said.  
"You know Dipper, I think we got off on the wrong foot." Cappy said. "I've had a rough few past days, and I guess I haven't really been myself." he said.

"Why? What happened?" Dipper asked.  
"I don't want to talk about it." Cappy replied.  
"Why not? You can share anything with me Cappy, that's what friends are for." Dipper said.  
"...Friends?" Cappy asked.  
"Yeah. Friends." Dipper replied.  
"...Well alright. You see... let's just say this isn't the first time I've had to stop a forced marriage." Cappy said.  
"...really? Tell me more." Dipper requested.  
"We have a lot more in common than you think Dipper." Cappy said.  
"What do you mean by that?" Dipper asked.

Before the conversation really took off, the car came to a screeching and sudden halt.

"Why are we stopping?" Dipper asked.  
"Look." Stan pointed through the window.

Dipper looked out the car and saw a wedding house on the side of the street that had been absolutely rummaged. The windows were shattered, and there was debris all over the front of the building.

"That doesn't look good." Dipper said.  
"Come on Dipper, I need to use the restroom, and there's probably one inside." Stan said.  
"You sure? I have a bad feeling about this place." Dipper said.

Against all better judgement, they all got out of the car and went inside the building. The little bells that rang when the door opened still worked. They made a nice chime as our heroes entered the building. The inside wasn't much better than the outside.

"Wow this place is a dump." Stan said.  
"Well I'm sure it looked nice before it got messed up. Looks like a hurricane came through." Cappy said.  
"What kind of hurricane steals expensive wedding decorations?" Dipper asked, noticing that some stuff was missing.  
"A hurricane with good taste, that's who." Stan said.

Dipper was on to something. It didn't look like a random disaster, it looked strategic. Certain items and decorations were missing, suggesting that _someone_ had already been here.

"There's gotta be someone who works here. Excuse me sir, is there a bathroom?" Stan rang the bell on the cash register desk.  
There was a Cashier curled up on the floor behind the counter. He pointed in the direction of the bathrooms without saying a word.  
"Much obliged. Wait here Dipper and don't get into trouble." Stan said.

Stan wandered off, leaving Dipper and Cappy alone.

"I still have a very bad feeling about this place, and I'm not just talking about all the dust." Dipper said. He rubbed his nose, the dust was making his nose itch.  
"Me too. Someone's definitely been here. And they came for a very specific reason I'm sure." Cappy said.  
"Who breaks into a building to steal a bunch of wedding supplies?" Dipper pondered.  
"Someone planning a wedding for sure." Cappy said.  
"So could it be..." Dipper said, but trailed off.

The front door bell jingled, as someone walked it. The sound startled Dipper, he wasn't expecting anyone else to be there.

Dipper got very nervous when he recognized the man who had just walked in.

"I can feel your blood pressure raising Dipper. Do you know that skinny man with the freaky tattoos on his head?" Cappy asked.  
*shush* Dipper shushed Cappy.  
And you can probably tell by the description who had just entered. Somehow, someway, it was Blind Ivan himself, former leader of the Society of the Blind Eye, at least before Dipper and friends overthrew him. Last he saw Ivan, Dipper and co. wiped his memory, and Mabel had reassigned his name as Toot-Too McBumbersnatc, the traveling musician. But now he was... a wedding planner? He wore a fancy suit and an old man hat. Picture what you think an old man's hat looks like, that's what Ivan wore on his head.

Ivan had walked right past Dipper and Cappy without a glance, and strait to the cashier behind the counter.

"What do you want from me now? You already took everything." the cashier asked.  
"After counting up the stolen goods, there is not enough streamers to span the entire church, and not enough table clothes for the bachelor party!" Ivan said. "And that's only scratching the surface. We are very busy planning Master Gideon's wedding, and we can't afford our time to be wasted by your inconvenience!"  
"I apologize sir. But what do you want me to do? You already took everything." the cashier cowered.  
"You'll find out, once I'm done with you." Ivan threatened.

"We can't just stand by and let this man get away with whatever he's doing. You have to do something Dipper." Cappy said.  
*shush* Dipper shushed Cappy again.

Ivan heard Cappy's voice, and it caught his attention. He turned around and noticed Dipper, which promoted him to approach him.

"What are you staring at kid?" Ivan asked.  
"Me? Nothing." Dipper said.  
Dipper was anxious. Ivan didn't seem too pleased to see him.  
"Would your name happen to be Dipper Pines?" he asked.  
"...nope." Dipper replied.  
"Then what is your name little boy?" Ivan asked.  
"I'm um..." Dipper wasn't sure what to say.  
"Nobody." Cappy's voice interjected.  
"That's right. I'm Nobody. Nobody At All." Dipper answered.  
"Nice try. You think I didn't pay attention to freshmen literature class in High School?" Ivan asked.  
"I didn't say that. Did I say that?" Dipper asked.

"Gags aside, we're looking for a kid, he's short, has a brown mop top, and according to our sources, he sneezes like a kitten. Also he may or may not be wearing a sentient hat." Ivan pulled out a crude sketch of Dipper, and held it up.  
"Master Gideon said he is not allowed at his wedding, and to be certain, we've been asked to eliminate him once we find him, to make for sure he doesn't make an appearance." he said.

"Well in that case, I'm afraid you got the wrong guy. I don't fit any of those traits." Dipper said.  
"Really?" Ivan was skeptical.  
"Yeah, my hair isn't a mop top, it's just bed head, I never actually comb it. And my hat. Totally not sentient at all! And like, no way I'd sneeze like a kitten. I'm not that unmanly. Besides, look at this fancy suit I'm wearing. Dipper hates dressing up, he'd never wear a white tuxedo like this." Dipper said.  
The moment grew tense. Dipper wasn't sure if Ivan bought what he'd said.  
"Hmph. You know what, I'm not hair expert (if you couldn't tell), and I don't have time to test how you sneeze, I'm very busy. Carry on for now child." Ivan said.  
 _Phew, that was close._ Dipper thought.  
"What's the hold up!?" said another familiar voice coming form the entrance.  
"What's taking so long? There's still so much to do!" said a not so familiar voice also coming from the entrance.  
At the entrance of the room stood Ghost-Eyes, Killbone, Tats, and of course, non-other than Toby Determined himself was there too. Tats was another former Blind Eye member. Ghost-Eyes and Killbone were two of Gideon's inmates from Gravity Falls Maximum Security. Toby Determined needs no introduction. It seems they had all teamed up to plan Gideon's wedding. I mean I guess they needed careers anyway.

"I was just speaking with this little kid right here." Ivan answered.  
"Is that the kid Gideon said to get rid of?" Ghost-Eyes asked.  
"He might be, but he's arguing that he isn't, and I don't have time to argue." Ivan said.  
"Let's kill this kid now anyway, whether he's Dipper or not, it won't take long." Killbone said.  
"Doing it now would take up too much of our energy. Besides, if the real Dipper does decide to show up at the wedding, we'll make his welcome greeting a short one." Ivan said.  
"We'll give him a wedding to die for." Ghost-Eyes said.  
"I say the resemblance is uncanny, but we'll just take his word." Toby didn't seem to recognize Dipper.

"Alright kid, today's your lucky day. Since we're so busy, we don't want to risk wasting any time or energy." Ivan and the others walked out of the building.  
"Comrades, we are off, this place's supply is dry, we'll have to make do with what we have. We still need to finish decorating the church, and checking on the cake." Ivan said holding up a checklist.  
"Whatever you say boss. There's still a lot of heavy lifting we need to do." Tats said.  
"You mean heavy lifting that _I_ need to do. You always make me lift the heavy things." Toby complained.

The five wedding planners walked for the exit.

"Phew. That was a close call." Cappy said.  
"I'll say. Ahh..."  
"What's wrong Dipper?" Cappy asked.  
 _It's so dusty here..._ *ACHOO* *Dipper sneezed*  
"Uh oh." Dipper said.

The five heard the sneeze, and they turned around.

"Fellas, I think we have the real Dipper after all." Ivan said.  
"That was the cutest little kitty sneeze I had ever heard." Tats said.

*gasp* Dipper and Cappy gasped.

"So, not Dipper eh? Yeah right." Killbone said in a mocking tone.  
"I knew it all along." Ghost-Eyes said.

"Boy, your mouth must be sore... from _lying_ through your teeth! Hachacha!" Toby danced in place.  
"I told you if you dance again, I'd kill you." Killbone said.  
"Sorry..." Toby apologized and stopped dancing.  
"Change of plans, we'll have to squeeze executing the boy into our tight schedule." Ivan said.  
"I'd rather squeeze his brains out!" Killbone said.

"Just who do you guys think you are anyway?!" Dipper asked.

"We're Gideon's honored wedding planners. We're in charge of making sure that the master's wedding is perfect. Gideon assigned me as the leader." Ivan said.  
"Have you ever even planned a wedding in your life?" Dipper asked.  
"Well... no. But Gideon assured me, my inexperience would prove invaluable. He expects me to throw an innovative and exciting wedding, not held back to wedding conventions." Ivan said.  
"Pfft, this guy is full of himself." Cappy said.

"Enough talk, more violence." Killbone cracked his fists.

"Step back you freak show! You don't want me to have to put a dent in you." Cappy said.  
"What's your talking hat going to do anyway?." Ivan joked.

"Now now, come down fellas. Why do we always have to settle things over violence huh? When has violence ever accomplished anything?" Dipper backed away, as they inched forward slowly.  
"Isn't nuclear fusion, occurring deep in the sun, which is the originator of all energy on our planet, be considered an act of violence?" Ivan said.  
"Mashing those hydrogen particles into helium is quite violent, and explosive." Toby said.  
"You guys all seem troubled. Wouldn't you rather talk out your differences and express your emotions?" Dipper asked.  
The villains were unamused.  
"No? Suit yourselves." Dipper said.  
"Ready Dipper?" Cappy asked.  
"Ready." Dipper assured.

"Here we go!" Dipper jumped up and tossed Cappy across the room, zooming past the thugs. Cappy landed on a dresser, and Dipper zipped across the room and captured it. Dipper launched drawers at them.

"Watch out, his hat's cursed!" Tats exclaimed.

Killbone deflected the drawers with his fists, but Ghost-Eyes was hit, as he couldn't react fast enough. Tats ran for the dresser, Dipper jumped out, and grabbed onto a chandelier.

"You guys are fools if you think I'm going to let you get away with this! Mabel's not marrying any weirdo! When I'm through, she's coming home with me!" Dipper said.

The goons ganged up and tried to reach Dipper.  
Dipper tossed Cappy at a fridge, and he captured it.

"Watch out! He's a fridge!" Toby said. "He's strong enough to survive a nuclear blast!"  
Dipper spilled ice onto the ground, which caused Ivan and Tats to slip and fall.

Dipper leaped up, and tossed Cappy at a circuit box. He severed some wires, which caused the lights flickered. He zapped Ivan and Tats while they were down.

Ivan and Tats retreated to the back of the building.  
"He's too strong. He's a puny child, but that hat grants him super powers." Tats said.  
"Indeed. We're going to have to rethink our strategy." Ivan said.  
They were about to get up and keep fighting, but then they spotted Stan who had just walked out of the restroom.  
"What's all the commotion going on-" Stan said. Ivan pulled a bag over Stan's head, and Tats carried him off quietly and slowly.

Meanwhile, Dipper and Cappy continued to fight back.  
Dipper jumped off of Cappy, and kicked Ghost-Eyes into Killbone, sending both onto the ground.

"Is that all you got? What's wrong? Afraid of a little kid and his magic hat?" Dipper said triumphantly.

Killbone and Ghost-Eyes got up and ran for the exit.

"Yeah you better run! Jerks!" Dipper said.

The only one left in the room was Toby.

"Well, I'm waiting Toby. Do your worst." Dipper said.  
"You win. Please don't hurt me, I don't want to plan weddings anymore. I'm out of here, I'm off to follow my true passion. I'm going to finally finish writing my Shmipper and Smabble fanfiction." Toby said.  
"Nobody cares Toby." Dipper said.  
"Nobody would ever want to read anything you write." Cappy said.  
"Oh you're right." Toby said, as he wandered off.

And with that, the room was cleared.

"They're... they're gone." Cappy said.  
"HaHAA! We did it!" Dipper exclaimed.  
"Yeah... I guess we did." Cappy said.

"We totally fended off a hoard of bad guys! Together!" Dipper said cheerfully.

They had successfully fended Gideon's gang of wedding planners.  
 **OR DID THEY?!**

Their victory was unfortunately short lived.

"Say, where's Grunkle Stan?" Cappy asked.  
"I don't know." Dipper said.

Dipper and Cappy looked out the window, and saw Grunkle Stan being apprehended by Ivan and Tats.  
Ghost-Eyes and Killbone were trashing Stan's car.  
Toby Determined sat in the drivers seat of the villains' car.

"OH NO!" Dipper ran outside.

"You fool. While you were pitying my poor unfortunate soul, the others captured your smelly grandfather." Toby said.  
"Let me go you buffoons!" Stan cried.  
"Let him go or ELSE!" Dipper exclaimed.

Ghost-Eyes and Killbone got into their own car, and Ivan and Tats shoved Stan in the car. Ivan pushed Toby aside and climbed into the drivers seat himself.

Ivan floored the vehicle and they drove away.

"Stop! Come back!" Dipper cried.  
"It's over kid. Gideon is going to marry Mabel, and you can't stop him." Ivan said as he drove away.  
Dipper ran forward and threw Cappy, but he couldn't throw far enough to reach their car in time.  
Gideon's gang of wedding planners had escaped with Stan as their hostage, leaving Dipper and Cappy alone with nothing but a broken down car.

* * *

"Yeah well you better run! Cowards!" Cappy yelled.

"Great! This is just great! Fan-f***ing-tastic!" Dipper cried.  
"Well, this quite the set back isn't it huh Dipper? ...Dipper?" Cappy looked over at Dipper.  
He was on his knees hunched over, in complete tears.  
"Hey, don't cry Dipper. It's not over yet." Cappy said.  
"Yes it is! First they kidnapped Mabel, and now Grunkle Stan! The car's a wreck that can't move, the wedding's soon, and it's sunset right now! We'll never make it in time! They won! We failed!" Dipper cried.  
" _We_ failed?" Cappy asked.  
"Pardon me. _I_ failed! I've done nothing but fail all summer!" Dipper cried.  
"That's not true and you know it Dipper." Cappy said.  
"Whatever, I just want to be alone."  
Dipper got up and climbed into Stan's now wrecked car. He laid down in the car seat on his stomach, covering his face. Cappy hovered overhead to check on Dipper.

"Come on Dipper, you did great! You were winning until those cheaters used some under handed tactics. You fight fair and they don't. In a fair fight, they were no match for you!" Cappy said.  
"Hmph." Dipper said.

"You know, your journal was filled with all kinds of unimaginable wonders. And to be honest, I liked your half of the journal better. You're incredibly smart and curious Dipper, that's something to be admired." Cappy said.  
"Thanks but *sniff* I need some time... to let my emotions out." Dipper said.  
"That's good Dipper, letting out your feelings is the only way you're going to feel better." Cappy said.

Cappy let Dipper lay in peace. He gave Dipper a minute or two before speaking again.

"...Dipper, tell me how you're feeling." Cappy said.  
"I'm sad. *sniff* I miss Mabel, I love her so much. And right now she's being forced to marry someone she hates, and I've done my best to stop it. But my best wasn't enough." Dipper said.  
"Dipper... I know exactly what you're going through." Cappy said.  
"...you do?" Dipper asked.  
"You're not the only one with a sister who's been kidnapped into a forced marriage." Cappy replied.  
"...really?" Dipper asked.  
"Just as you have your sister Mabel, I have a sister named _Tiara._ " Cappy said.  
"Long ago, she was captured and used as a headdress in an arranged marriage. I couldn't save her alone, but thanks to a very generous plumber, and the power of teamwork, we were able to save my sister, and his princess." Cappy said.  
"That's a *sniff* touching story." Dipper said.

"Dipper, I'm here for you. I'm with you along for the ride. I owe it to myself to help. Just as I helped that one guy save his girl, I owe it to you and myself to save your sister." Cappy said.  
*sniff* Dipper sat up and wiped his face. "Thanks Cappy, you're just the support I need."

"So um... where's your sister now?" Dipper asked.  
"I um... she's back in my home dimension. I got lost and stuck in your dimension, and I don't know how I can ever get back." Cappy said.  
"I may never see my sister Tiara again, but I owe it to myself make sure you and Mabel are reunited." Cappy said.  
"Thanks Cappy. It means the world to me. And don't worry, after we save Mabel, I'm going to find a way to send you to your dimension and reunite you with your sister!" Dipper said.  
"You promise?" Cappy asked.  
"I promise." Dipper said.  
"Awesome! Let's do it." Cappy said.

Dipper stepped outside of the vehicle.

"So, what's the plan?" Dipper asked, when he all of the sudden stepped on a piece of paper.  
"What's this?" Dipper picked up the piece of paper.  
"It's a checklist!" Cappy said.  
"Those goons must have left their little checklist behind. It's a detailed list of everything they're doing to plan the wedding." Dipper said.  
"Let's take a look." Dipper read the list.  
"Wedding dress, check. Food, check. Decorations, check. Wedding cake, this box isn't checked. They haven't picked up the cake yet." Dipper said.  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Cappy asked.  
"Sabotage?" Dipper winked.  
"Sabotage." Cappy winked.  
"Can't have a wedding without a cake. You and I are going to find this bakery, sabotage the cake before they have a chance to get it." Cappy said.

"But how are we going to get there? The car's engine busted, this car isn't going anywhere. Plus the wedding is soon! We'll never make it in time." Dipper said.  
"The car may not be engine powered, but what if we made it _you_ powered?" Cappy asked.  
"You're right. If we capture the car, then we should be able to move it ourselves." Dipper brainstormed.  
"Now you're thinking with hats Dipper!" Cappy said.

"But like, do you think anyone will be suspicious of a car with a hat on top?" asked Dipper.  
"Nonsense. People drive off with things on their cars all the time." Cappy said.

"Well Dipper, whenever you're ready." Cappy said.  
"Let's do it!" Dipper said.

Dipper captured Stan's car, essentially Dipper became the car, and now he could move it without the need for the engine.

And with that, the car started moving again, and drove off.

"Hang on Mabel, I'm coming." said a determined Dipper.

* * *

With that, Car Dipper was on his way to save Mabel and Stan from Gideon. A bit unorthodox turning into a car, but Dipper was willing to do whatever it takes to save his family. Can Dipper and Cappy stop Gideon's arranged marriage, and save Mabel and Grunkle Stan? Find out soon.

* * *

I tell you what, since you guys were so patient waiting for chapter 6, before we close the chapter, let's see what Gideon and Mabel were up to.

* * *

It was late at night, Mabel was being held captive in an undisclosed location while the actual location of the wedding was being decorated. She sat in a luxurious bed, flipping through channels on TV for something to watch.

"Ugh, 7,000 channels and still nothing to watch." Mabel said.

"How's my future wife doing?" Gideon walked into the room  
"You're disgusting." Mabel replied. "I've never felt so violated in my life." Mabel covered herself with the bed sheets as best she could.  
"Would a disgusting person go out of his way to present you with... this!" Gideon pulled out a tiara.  
"Here, try it one. It's the tiara you're going to wear on our special day." Gideon put the tiara on Mabel's head.  
"It is a nice tiara." Mabel said. "A sweet peach of a tiara, from a sour lemon like you."  
"It's one thing to kidnap me and force me to marry you, it's another that you aren't inviting any of my family. I don't know if Dipper's okay, he could be hurt or worse." Mabel said.  
"But darling, our wedding will be great without them. So long as you're happy, they should be happy." Gideon said.  
"But Dipper-" Mabel said.  
"What's so great about Dipper anyway?!" Gideon snapped.  
Mabel's eyes widened. She was triggered. "What's so great about Dipper?! Where do I start?! For one! He is actually honest! He doesn't lie and manipulate others! He solves mysteries for the sake of learning, and not to control unspeakable evil! But more importantly, Dipper, is someone who genuinely, cares about me! He's always got my back! He cheers me up when I'm feeling down! Dipper would do anything for me! Dipper is... *sniff* he's my... *sniff* I... lov-"

 _Phone rings_  
Mabel's emotional breakdown was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hold that thought ma' lady, this could be important." Gideon got up and walked to the room to answer the phone.

With Mabel alone, she let her tears pour from her eyes. She covered her face and cried to her heart's content.  
"Why are you crying?" asked a voice.  
*sniff* "I miss my brother..." Mabel cried.  
"You too? So do I." said the voice.  
"Wait... who am I talking to..." Mabel looked up.  
"AHH! Talking tiara!" Mabel exclaimed.  
"AAH!" Tiara screamed.  
"You're a... talking tiara?" Mabel asked.  
"Yes, my name is... _Tiara_." Tiara introduced herself.  
"Have you seen my brother?" Tiara asked.  
"Your brother wouldn't happen to be a ghostly top hat named Cappy would he?" Mabel asked.  
*gasp* "You've met my brother!" Tiara said.  
"Yes I have. He's been hanging out with my brother Dipper." Mabel said.  
"Where is your brother, and my brother?" Tiara asked.  
"Dipper got hurt while trying to save me. I don't even know if he's still alive." Mabel replied.

"What do you mean Dipper's still alive?!" Gideon's voice was loud and echoed through the building.  
"We mean, the kid is still alive." Ivan said through the phone.  
"You morons! The order was nice and clear! Dipper Pines, if encountered, was to be eliminated from the equation, but instead you left him alone!" Gideon exclaimed.  
"Don't worry. We've captured his uncle, and trashed their vehicle. Dipper's going nowhere fast. He'll never make it to the wedding in time. His tiny legs will probably collapse after just a few steps." Ivan said.  
"Don't underestimate Dipper! Don't let your guard down around him! He's special. He may look like an ordinary child, but he's capable of some extraordinary things! And with his new little hat buddy, who knows what he's capable of! He's thwarted a many my plans in the past, and this will not be one of them!" Gideon exclaimed.

"So what do you want us to do now?" Ivan asked. "If we stop what we're doing and hunt the boy down, it could put the wedding set up behind schedule."  
Gideon took a deep breath to tone himself down. "If'in you run into the boy again, you know what to do." he said.  
"Understood boss." Ivan said.

"How's the rest of the wedding shaping up?" Gideon asked.  
"Exactly on schedule. The place looks beautiful, all we need now is the cake."  
"Excellent. Keep everything on schedule, and you'll get your reward." Gideon said.

*gasp* "Dipper is alive!" Mabel said.  
"And Cappy's with him!" Tiara said.  
"And they're coming to save us!" they said simultaneously.

"Does Cappy know you're here?" Mabel said.  
"I don't think so. He went exploring, and got stuck in this dimension. I was so worried I eventually came looking for him. But then I was snatched up, and now I'm being used in your wedding." Tiara said.

"Your brother sounds like an incredible person based on what you had to say about him earlier." Tiara said.  
"Yeah, he is. Dipper's the most incredible person I know." Mabel said. "Is your brother incredible too?" she asked.  
"Yes. Cappy's so heroic. He saved me from an arranged marriage once before, I'm confident he can do it again!" Tiara said cheerfully.  
"Dipper's saved me before, I have no doubt he's gonna do it again this time!" Mabel said.  
"Both our brothers working together, to save us, two beautiful maidens, how romantic!" Tiara said.  
"It is pretty funny coincidence." Mabel said.

* * *

And there you have it. Dipper and Cappy were on a journey to save Mabel, and (unbeknownst to Dipper or Cappy) Tiara. Can our heroic duo save our fair maiden duo? Find out next time.


End file.
